Slipping Away
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: This is Lucas's POV of when Bianca dies. Please read and review!


**Hourglass one shot**

**Summary: **This is Lucas's pov of when Bianca 'dies'

**Disclaimer: I am no Claudia Gray so yeah you get the point.**

She was getting worse. That was for sure. Every second, like a frayed ribbon she would lose a thread. A thread of her life, strength and will to live. Gone. I felt more helpless than ever. There was nothing I could do, no doctor I could call. We both know she is going to die and she accepts it. She even gave me a letter to give to her parents for when she is gone. How can she be so selfless? I looked at her pale sweaty face and realise she has drifted off again. Soon she will drift off and never wake up. It was my entire fault. If I didn't take her away from her parents then they could have helped her. They would have known what to do. I hear slight movement and realise she is awake. She smiles at me but I cannot return it. How can I smile when the other, better half of me is slipping away from me every second?

"Hey, how long was I out" She whispered. I stopped myself from wincing. She was even weaker than before and it was a strain for her just to whisper.

"Too long" I replied sorrowfully kneeling down next to her.

"Bianca, I don't want to scare you, but- what's happening to you-"

"I know I can feel it" She whispered, interrupting my agonizing words. My eyes met hers and I could read all the pain and sadness in them. I would do anything to replace them with joy and happiness. I closed my eyes and lifted my head towards the ceiling. There was nothing I could do but was there any hope? Any hope at all? I already knew the answer. But wait she could still live. She could become a vampire and live a long and happy life with her parents and friends. All it took was a little sacrifice from me and she could live. If she was gone I would never be able to move on so really there was no choice and I knew my answer.

"I want you to drink from me" I told her quietly.

'I'm not hungry for blood" She whispered. I couldn't stand her pain.

"You don't understand" I said taking an uneven breath. How can you expect me to breathe evenly in a moment such as this?

"Bianca, I want you to drink from me until I'm dead. I want you to change. I want you to become a vampire" I explained mournfully. She gaped at me in shock and I could understand where she was coming from. When she left Evernight, she never intended to be a vampire but this would save her life. She needed to accept my offer.

"You turned away from being a vampire a long time ago, I know" I told her clasping one of her hands in mine.

"But this looks like your only choice. If that's what it takes to save you, it's not so bad, is it? You could go back to your parents. Be young and beautiful forever" I urged her. This was her last chance.

"You would become a vampire too; we'd make the change together. Can you do that?" She asked me. I wanted so much to give her whatever she wanted but this was something I never wanted, a race I was taught to hate. I couldn't do it. Even for her.

"No" I told her shaking my head.

"Bianca, you have to promise me-you have to swear on everything that means anything to you- when I'm dead, before I come to, you have to destroy me. Don't let me rise again as a vampire. I'm willing to die" I said sorrowfully, willing to let her live in exchange for my death.

"Drink from me" I repeated quietly tugging my shirt away from my neck, exposing it.

"You want me to kill you? You'd give up your life to save me?" She asked me sadly. Instead of replying to her question I gave her a look that showed I meant what I said. My gaze must have done it because she began to cry.

"I know what I'm doing, I'm ready. The last thing I'll ever know is that you're going to be okay. That's all I need" I assured her.

"No' she said shaking her head. So stubborn, why does she have to be in his situation?

"Yes" I insisted. This is what she needed.

"How could I go on, knowing you'd died to save me? The guilt –I can't live like that, Lucas. I can't. Don't ask me to" She pleaded. I couldn't let her give in.

"You don't have to feel guilty! I want you to do it!" I told her truthfully.

"Could you, could you kill me, even to save your own life?" She asked me sceptically. I stared at her not even comprehending what she was saying. Even if our situations were reversed, she needed to be in this world. She had family and friends to go back to. I had nobody, I was an outcast. Even if I was in her situation there was no way I could do that. I could sort of see her point but she had to live.

"You have to promise me to lead a good life. Not to sit around mourning me" She whispered. No she was really giving up. I buried my face in her blanket fighting tears. She rested her hand on my hair, trying to comfort me.

"Bianca, please. Please do this save yourself" I pleaded. Anything, anything to save her. Maybe if I did become a vampire then she would let the change happen. Wait I couldn't do that, going against everything I believe in.

"No, promise me, Lucas" She whispered weakly.

"What kind of a life am I supposed to have without you? You were the one good thing. The only good thing I ever found" I told her in agony. My words were nothing but the truth. She started to cry again so I gripped her hand tightly and laid my head on her shoulder.

After a while her grip loosened and she seemed to not be able to hear any of the things I was saying to her. I knew the end was near and all I could do was hold her hand and bring her a glass of water. I had never felt so helpless in my life. She fell asleep again so I stood against the wall holding it for support. After about an hour I got really worried. Maybe she needed an ambulance and I was holding her back from getting the help she needed but then I remembered that this was something no human could cure. When she woke I told her about nearly calling an ambulance about her condition. Her reply was so feeble and weak that it broke my heart. "Just stay close" She whispered. I saw a tremor go through her and knew the end was coming and she was about to be freed from all the pain. I went over to her and put my hand on her cheek. I didn't know what to say and struggled for words. I needed to say something before it was too late.

"I love you" I gasped. Those were the words I needed to say and I wished I could say more but those three words said everything for me.

"Love" She gasped too unable to continue but I knew what she intended to say and that was enough. Then she was gone.

**I know many people don't read Evernight so if you are one of the few that like it and read my story then please review. Please! Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Oh and if you would like me to continue Lucas's pov of Hourglass then review and tell me.**

**Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
